1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye movement traces authentication systems, methods, and non-transitory computer readable medium, more particularly, to an eye movement traces authentication system, method, and non-transitory computer readable medium, and the same which integrates with face recognition, hand recognition, or volitional confirmation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
User authentication entails verifying a user's identity by taking specific measures, so as to confirm the user's authority through user identity verification. A typical conventional technique of user authentication is password authentication. Password authentication involves setting a password string which contains numbers or a combination of graphics, and attributing the password string to a corresponding user. The password string may correspond to a user's authority, including accessing an object, accessing a data, and exercising a right of way.
Password authentication has a drawback: it works solely by passwords and thus depends thereon. As a result, passwords are susceptible to theft, and in consequence unauthorized use of passwords renders user authentication faulty. In this regard, password theft is often committed, for example, by recovery of fingerprints from keyboards and by keylogging.
In attempt to solve the aforesaid problem, the prior art proposes tracking a user's eye movements while the user is entering a password. The aforesaid conventional technique requires apparatuses for tracking and measuring the positions of a user's eyeballs and capturing information pertaining to the user's eye movements, respectively, and enables the user to enter passwords displayed on the screen, by watching at related positions on the screen, thereby preventing password theft. However, watching at related positions on the screen with a view to entering passwords lays open to the chance that a user's eye-movement path will be recorded by a keylogging device, and in consequence the passwords displayed on the screen can be inferred by an eye-movement mode. In view of this, persons skilled in the art have the need to prevent passwords from being divulged as a result of keylogging carried out with a keylogging device.